mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gobba
Gobba is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Gobba is a Fang Gang member with a super set of taste buds. His whip-like, elongated tongue gives him an incredible sense of taste that is amazingly accurate and can even be used to find lost items, sort of like a blood hound. He can even taste feelings… sadness is very salty! Personality Gobba is probably the most energetic members of the Fang Gang. He gets excited easily and is almost always moving. Unfortunately, this need to move around makes him a bit listless and distracted. He loves to have fun, even if it is at the most inopportune times. He often acts before he thinks, and the consequences end up catching up with him in the end. Physical Appearance Gobba is mostly brown in appearance. He has a rounded head with two small eyes that are close together. He has two prominent darker brown lips with large rows of fangs. On top of his head are two dark brown cat-like ears. His body is rectangular. He has long light grey arms with darker grey hands and two dark brown fingers on each hand. He has two very short brown legs with long dark brown shoes with lighter brown bottoms. He has a long whip-like tongue inside his mouth. Background Wrong Colors Gobba was making totem poles when he heard Volectro and Shuff screaming so he goes to help them. He makes a bobsled for them after Flurr finishes the ice slide then mixes with him to stop the Nixels. Bar B Cubes Gobba is seen with 1 Muck, getting free samples of Bar B Cubes from the Vulk/Slumbo mix and free samples of Rock Pops from the Volectro/Krader mix. After they feed him loads of the free samples, he decides not to buy any snacks because "he's stuffed." Vaudeville Fun Gobba is seen with Kraw performing various acts in what might be the Mixels' version of America's Got Talent, some more comedic than others. However, all three judges disaproved of their acts. The episode ended with the Gobba/Kraw Mix drawing a tear under their eye dressed as a mime. Elevator Gobba was another attendant at Balk's party. Mixed Up Special Relationships Other Fang Gang Neutral so far. Infernites He may dislike Vulk because he gave him an "X" in Vaudeville Fun. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids He may dislike Volectro because he gave him an "X" in Vaudeville Fun. Frosticons He may dislike Slumbo because he give him an "X" in Vaudeville Fun. Flexers Gobba is best friends with Kraw. The rest is neutral. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Gobba was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41513 and contains 57 pieces. Gobba's in-booklet code is SUP3RTAST3R, which is SuperTaster when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun of the word "gobble". *His hands are similar to Volectro's and Glomp's hands. *When he makes a statue from a log, he sounds like Beaver Boy from Peep and the Big Wide World. *He can create totem monsters from logs, and also various wooden items by eating off parts of the log. *He is compared to a beaver, similar to the Max of his own tribe. *In his LEGO set, he has the same eye pieces as Volectro and Footi. *Bar B Cubes is the first episode where Gobba actually speaks. *His ears are similar to Glomp's and Wizwuz's. *He did not appear in Fang Gang Log Toss, unlike the other members of his tribe. *He and Jawg have more than 2 mixes (They have 3). ** Jawg 's mixes are with Lunk , Slumbo and Balk. Gobba's mixes are with Kraw , Tentro and Flurr. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Fang Gang. *In Epic Comedy Adventure, when Teslo asked for the leaders to come with him, he went instead of Jawg. Gallery Set GObbaBAG.png Gobba.png Gobba lego.png AniGob.PNG Artwork Here ya go.png What.png Yeah boi.png sNEAKing oFf.png Nyagnyagnyagagagnyagnyag.png|OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Haha.png FlurrnGobba.png Well that oughta hold 'em.png MIIIX.png LeleleleYAAAAAAY!.PNG|Yayayayayayayayayay! gobba tounge.jpg Crazy Gobba.jpg Hungry Gobba.jpg Gobba with Muck.jpg|I've got one muck! Gobba Bio.jpg The Judges.jpg|Awww... :*( Vaudeville Toonzone.jpg Gobba Happy.jpg Kraw andGobba Mix.jpg Gobbas Phone.png Poor totem.jpg|Gobba is upset I used it a long time ago.png Flurr does not look happy.png Hide!.png I got a cubit!.png|I got a cubit! Now's a good time.png We made it!.png NoLogsToMunchOn.png|Gobba when unmixable Gobba Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio None.jpg|None! I'm stuffed! Frontgobba.PNG SideGobba.png gobba_thumb.png Gobba Icon.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flobba.PNG|With Flurr Krabba.PNG|With Kraw Gobbro.PNG|With Tentro Come to papa.png|With Flain Murps LEGO Mixes GobbaTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro SlumboGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo Murps GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk GobbaKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw GobbaJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg ChomlyGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Chomly FlurrGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Fang Gang Category:Male characters Category:Moving Fingers Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Secondary Members Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Mixels of the Month